He's Here but Invisible
by Seseorang
Summary: Ichimaru meets Rangiku for the last time and is gone for 7 years. OOCness, GinRan one-shot


Hi, everyone! This is my second fan fiction about Bleach. Okay, no more nonsense, just read and review please

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, if I did, Ulquiorra wouldn't be dead and Hitsugaya would be taller.

* * *

People cheered. Cheered in happiness. Aizen had been defeated. They'd finally live in peace. Ichigo was the one who killed him. People in Soul Society would consider him as a hero.

**Meanwhile, in some unknown forest..**

Ichimaru laid his body on the grass. He was able to escape the Shinigami before Aizen's dead, but he knew his time would come, and he wanted to die alone, in peace, not be killed by someone. He opened his eyes, knowing no one would see him there. He smiled a little, but it wasn't a fox smile he usually gave to everyone, it was a different smile.

"I knew this time will come," He muttered, "and I only hope I'd have the last chance to.."

He stopped, and closed his eyes again. Remembering past, remembering everything he had done. And remembering her. He wanted to meet her for the last time. His wounds became worse, and he knew he couldn't be saved. But suddenly he felt something familiar. A familiar reiatsu. Someone's reiatsu. Someone he'd been thinking.

'Rangiku?' he thought, surprised. 'No, it couldn't be her.'

He heard a voice from the bushes, and he saw her, coming for him. Her eyes filled with relief, but also filled with sadness. She quickly ran towards Ichimaru and sat beside him.

"Gin," she whispered, but her voice filled with anxiety, "I'm here."

Ichimaru didn't say anything. he didn't deserve to be saved, especially by her. All he had done was things that endangered people.

"I'll heal your wounds." Rangiku opened the box she brought and stop the bleeding. He turned his head to her, giving a weak smile.

"Thank you," he muttered, "but I don't think I deserve this."

"You don't," she agreed, "but I don't care. I will heal you, no matter what!" she continued, using some healing kidou, which surprised him a little, not knowing she could use one. She was using all of her reiryoku and it made it her tired. Ichimaru knew she shouldn't force her body to heal him, and he got up, sitting next to her. He took her into his arms.

"You've done well. I thank you," he whispered in her ear, " but you should stop now, I don't want anyone to find out you saving me, a traitor, and then punish you."

She stopped, looking at him right into his eyes. He opened his eyes, looking back to hers. They stayed like that for a while, when Ichimaru finally broke the silence.

"Rangiku, I'd like to tell you something."

"…"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I always love you, since we met, and until now." Gin smiled. Another different smile. He suddenly leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek softly. Rangiku blushed a little, "what about you?"

"Don't even ask," Rangiku chuckled, "I always do."

Ichimaru kissed her lips. She was surprised, but returned the kiss immediately. They kissed with passion until Ichimaru pulled back. He leaned his forehead until it touched hers.

"Rangiku.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"It's okay, Gin."

"And.."

"…"

"I know I'll leave you forever, sooner or later." He sighed-she could feel his breath- and hugged her tight. His blood flowed, and Rangiku realized quickly that Gin almost lost his consciousness.

"Gin! Are you okay?" she placed Ichimaru on her lap and using her healing kidou again. Ichimaru was breathing heavily. She didn't want to lose him. She wouldn't let him leave her again, especially now, he was going to leave her forever.

"Gin, please, don't leave me.." Rangiku cried, and her tears fell to Ichimaru's face. Ichimaru cupped her face.

"Come on, don't cry, you know this time would come," Ichimaru looked in to her eyes, "even if I'm dead I'll always be there, in your heart."

Rangiku still cried, and Ichimaru stayed quiet. He stroked her cheeks softly, trying to comfort her.

Ichimaru felt better, when he realized her kidou helped him. He got up and now placed her head on his shoulder, "rest now, Rangiku. I know you're tired. And thank you for healing me."

Rangiku slowly closed her eyes, wanted to get some sleep. Ichimaru placed her head on his lap, knowing it was a better position for her to sleep.

"Sleep well, Rangiku." Ichimaru kissed her forehead. Rangiku blushed a little, and she'd gone to dreamland in no time. Ichimaru stroked her hair, "I'm sorry.."

Rangiku opened her eyes, realizing that her head was no longer on Ichimaru's lap. She got up and panicked, then she found a letter that was written on the ground.

_Dear Rangiku,_

_I'm sorry for causing you trouble_

_I'm sorry for leaving you again_

_But I know, if I were to stay with you, you'd be in trouble_

_Thank you, and I'm sorry Rangiku_

_I love you_

_Ichimaru Gin_

"Gin.." she cried again, "you bastard."

* * *

**7 Years Later**

Rangiku sat under a big tree at 10th Division garden. She had finished her paper works before Hitsugaya could yell at her. Today was September 29th, her birthday, and the day she met him. She sighed.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya suddenly stood in front of her, "someone gave you this."

"What is this taichou?" she received a letter from Hitsugaya's hands.

"Are you blind? Of course it's a letter, though there's no clue about the sender. Anyways, I'm going back to do my paper works," Hitsugaya turned and walked away, "oh, and happy birthday."

"Thank you taichou!" Rangiku smiled and waved her hand cheerfully.

'Who would send this letter for me?' she thought, observing the envelope. There was no clue about the sender, just like Hitsugaya said. She ripped the envelope and pulled the letter inside it.

_Happy birthday Rangiku, wish you all the best_

Rangiku was confused to read this unnamed letter. At least, if she knew who the sender was she would thank them. She couldn't think who would call her Rangiku, except Ichimaru. Wait, Ichimaru? No, it couldn't be him. He was gone, leaving her, and maybe, leaving her forever. She squeezed the letter, decided to take a break for a while and searched for a quiet place. She walked to the forest where she saw Ichimaru for the last time. She then laid under a tree and closed her eyes, enjoying the tender breeze that tickled her. She fell asleep.

She didn't know someone was sitting on the branches of the tree. That silver-haired guy jumped to the ground and took a seat beside her.

"Happy birthday again, Rangiku," Ichimaru smiled in his words. He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry for leaving you, I know that the Shinigami in Soul Society are still looking for me. I know I'm a criminal, a traitor, but still I'm your Gin."

He looked at Rangiku's face, who was still asleep. Her face looked peaceful. He laid beside her, not knowing what to do. He'd been watching her this 7 years, and he missed her so much. He got up, and put a box that was wrapped in a ginger-colored wrapping paper, just like her hair, then left her, to a place that he was the only one who knows where.

Rangiku opened and rubbing her eyes, still sleepy. She got up and when she stretched her body her left hand touched something. A box. She was sure there was no box before, deciding to tear the wrapping paper and open the box. She was surprised to see what was in the box. It was Ichimaru's clothes as Aizen's subordinate and his clothes as the taichou of 3rd division. She found a note at the bottom of the box.

'_These are your presents, I hope these can remind you of me.'_

Rangiku smiled, "I don't need them to remind me of you, Gin. Because you always fill my mind."

**THE END**

A/N : Sorry if this sucks! I was kind of sleepy when I wrote this. Anyways, please review


End file.
